Odd Men Out in Remnant
by lupiniiiredawesome
Summary: The Greens & Oranges Got teleported into the world of remnant. Where we met bizarre are friends and powerful enemies.
1. The world of Remnant

A/N: This is for my Halo Machinima, during season 1 of RWBY.

The Greens and Oranges were fighting against each other.

Leo, Joey were fighting against Mailer.

Leo: And this is really starting to get boring.

Joey to Leo: Come on, quit your whining.

Mailer: that's Right! Suck it you dirty greens.

Corey and Muppet were just standing there doing nothing.

Corey: Okay. Now this is getting really boring.

Muppet to Corey: What's wrong with you?

Corey to Muppet: What's wrong with me? It's always the same thing the same-day, the same thing.

Then Corey notice something strange device.

Corey: The Hell, This is thing?

Muppet to Corey: I don't know what's like some type of remote control with a button.

Corey to Muppet: What exactly is this for? To to activate nuclear missiles..?

Muppet to Corey: don't push it!

Corey press the button, Cause of teleportation whole Canyon to teleport all the Greens and Oranges.

In the world of Remnant...

overhead view of Emerald Forest, where a black bird is flying slowly and magnificently, right up to the moment it gives a final shriek and Ruby crashes through it in a burst of feathers as she plummets downward.

Ruby: Birdie, no!

Ruby fires off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace.

Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off of it to the forest below.

Ren descends (with Nora Valkyrie briefly being seen next to him at a faster speed) and spins in the air, eventually using StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before looking up to see...

Yang: Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alley-oop!

Yang, soaring right over the treetops, is using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground.

Yang: Nailed it! (runs off)

Pyrrha, her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha coolly transforms her weapon again to its spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a "THUNK!" is heard.

Jaune in the distance to Pyrrha: Thank you!

Pyrrha waving to Jaune: I'm sorry!

In the middle of the forest, Ruby lands in a crouch, then darts off with a single mantra in her mind.

Ruby (thinking): Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find... (shouting) Yang! Yaaaang! (internally, now seeing herself partnered with various people) Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh! (shakes her head of daydreams) Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, aaaand...

Time seems to slow down as Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way.

Ruby to Weiss: (following her slightly) Wait! Where are you going?! (stops and kicks the ground dejectedly) We're supposed to be teammates...

Weiss is seen struggling through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or "Ow!" as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her.

Jaune: (apparently struggling to free himself) Come on, come on! Stupid...!

Weiss sees Jaune hanging a few feet in the air by the spear embedded in his hood and the tree behind him. As he gives up trying to pull it out, he looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection.

Weiss to Ruby: (as she passes Ruby and pulls on her hood) By no means does this make us friends.

Ruby to Weiss: (overjoyed as she's dragged away into the bushes) You came back!

Jaune: (seeing the scene and waving his arms) Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!

Pyrrha to Jaune (below): "Jaune?" (he looks down at his savior) "Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

Jaune to Pyrrha: (crossing his arms) Very funny... (he eventually looks down at her and gives a smile, which she returns)

The scene changes to Weiss trudging through the forest, with Ruby back a ways behind her.

Muppet and Corey were walking through Emerald Forest.

Muppet: Great! Why did you push the FUCKIN button!

Corey: it teleport us to another place.

Muppet to Corey: it teleport us to a FUCKIN Forest!

Corey to Muppet: Yeah, but something doesn't seem right...

Muppet to Corey: where exactly is Mailer...

Corey to Muppet: To be honest, I do not even know.

Muppet to Corey: I really hope he's okay.

Muppet to Corey: And for some weird reason we're being watched.

Corey to Muppet: By what exactly?

Muppet to Corey: It's definitely not the greens. It's something dangerous...

Muppet & Corey pointer comes around the area.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest.

Mailer was still in the mecha tank, walking around to the forest

Mailer: Where exactly is Muppet and Cory?

Mailer: Where exactly am I! how the hell did I even get here?

Mailer was looking around the area with his Mecha tank.

Meanwhile with Ruby & Weiss.

Ruby to Weiss: What's the hurry?

Weiss to Ruby: I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your— (a smiling Ruby suddenly appears next to her) What the...?

Ruby to Weiss: I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!

Weiss to Ruby: (looking back, slightly amazed) When did...?

Ruby to Weiss: Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters! (gets an arm around a skeptical Weiss' shoulders) You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, "Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool... (somewhat mousily) and I wanna be her friend!"

Ruby disappears in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her.

Weiss: (calling out to Ruby) You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time! (silence, save more noises) Ruby? (the forest darkens, forcing Weiss to lean in to try and find her new partner as a pair of red eyes are seen glaring behind her) Ruby...?

Weiss, as multiple pairs of red eyes stare at her from the bushes and a deep growl is heard. She turns around until she spots a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching her.

Weiss: Ruby!

The Beowolf roars.

To Be Continued...


	2. Team Assemble

Leo & Joey were walking around in the _Emerald Forest. _

Leo to Joey: How in the world did we even get teleported here?

Joey to Leo: And you mean here is nothing but a fuckin Forest!

Leo to Joey: I know but I really hope that the oranges didn't have to die by something out here.

Joey to Leo: What exactly do you mean by that?

Leo to Joey: I'm saying, That this is not your ordinary Forest. Something about this Forest seems if it's off...

_Meanwhile where Yang Xiao Long is walking and looking around._

Yang: (_calling out_) Helloooooooo? (_not seeing a shadow quickly pass by_) Is anyone out there? Helloooo?" (_stops and raises her arms_) I'm getting bored here! (_hears a rustling in the bushes behind her and turns_) Is someone there? (_the rustling continues as Yang comes over and peaks inside_) Ruby, is that you?

_A low, inhuman growl is heard, and Yang's head rises up as she stares at the creature._

Yang: Nope!

_Yang quickly rolls to the side as an Ursa charges out of the green. She gets up and activates her Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charge at each other, and Yang manages to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back._

Yang: You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you? (_the Ursai merely growl at her_) You could just say "no".

_One of the Ursai stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks._

Yang: (_laughing_) Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba...

_Before she can complete her insult, a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor._

Yang: You... (_closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly before Yang screams_) You monster!

_An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her._

Yang: What! You want some, too?!

_The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike... right when a whirling noise is heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud in the beast's back._

_Yang pants in exhaustion while Blake recalls the back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side. Yang, now purple-eyed again, speaks to her new partner over the smoking remains of the monster._

_An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her._

Yang: What! You want some, too?!

_The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike... right when a whirling noise is heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud in the beast's back._

_Yang pants in exhaustion while Blake recalls the back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side (or the audience, if she broke the fourth wall). Yang, now purple-eyed again, speaks to her new partner over the smoking remains of the monster._

Yang to Blake: I could've taken him.

_Beowolf with her Myrtenaster and getting pushed back into the middle of the beastly circle. She holds out her sword as she goes through her dueling motions and practices._

Weiss _in her head:_ _Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward — not that forward! — slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and..._ (_brings her rapier up, the revolver spinning_) _Now!_

_Weiss dashes forward with her loaded weapon at the Beowolf in front of her, just when Ruby suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and a swipe of her Crescent Rose scythe, landing a hit on the monster._

Ruby: Gotcha!

_Weiss widens her eyes and screams as she quickly has to stop, swinging the sword in a random direction and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the clearing._

_Ruby, distracted by Weiss' mess-up, is barely defended when the same Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking the younger girl into the heiress._

Ruby to Weiss: Hey, watch it!

Weiss to Ruby: Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!

Ruby to Weiss: You'll have to try a lot harder than _that_...

_The duo wield their arms as the pack of Beowolves whine and growl around them. Ruby reloads her scythe just as a flaming tree falls near them._

Weiss: (_grabbing Ruby's arm_) We have to _go_!

_She leads Ruby out of the blaze as it engulfs the grass and sets the Grimm to running back the way they came or suffering in the fire._

_Ruby and Weiss stop a safe ways from the smoke and flames. Weiss leans over and pants as Ruby looks behind her._

Ruby to Weiss: What was _that_?! That should've been easy!

Weiss to Ruby: Well perhaps if you had exercised even the _slightest_ amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!

Ruby to Weiss: (_scoffs_) What's that supposed to mean?

Weiss to Ruby: I'm just surprised someone who talks so _much_ would communicate so _little_ during an encounter!

Ruby to Weiss: Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just _fine_ on my own!

Weiss to Ruby: Well, congratulations on being the strongest _child_ to sneak your way into . Bravo!

_Weiss begins to walk off on her partner yet again. Ruby, with an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her. Neither notice the large dark feather floating onto the fallen trunk behind them._

_Meanwhile across the Forest, Pyrrha Nikos, armed with , and Jaune Arc are making their way through the bushes. Jaune hears a noise far away and turns his head._

Jaune to Pyrrha: Did you hear that?

Pyrrha to Jaune: Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy.

_Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc ran into _Leo & Joey.

Leo to them: This is very awkward...

Jaune to The Greens: Who exactly are you guys?

Pyrrha to The Greens: And what exactly type of armor are you wearing?

Joey to Jaune: We just actually got teleported here...

Leo: Look, we have no freaking idea where we are...

Pyrrha to The Greens: Well, you're in Emerald Forest.

Leo: Never heard about Force like that before...

Joey: You know, we should definitely stick with you guys around.

Pyrrha: That sounds wonderful...

Leo: Yeah, it's a lot safer to be with you guys. Just got a bad feeling about this place.

Pyrrha to Leo: So are you guys from Atlas?

Leo repy to Pyrrha: No, we're not exactly from that place. We're from somewhere else...

Pyrrha: Oh, I see...

Joey: Believe me. It's a little bit complicated.

Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc were still walking alongside Leo & Joey.

To Be Continued...


End file.
